Friendly Sex
by Slanted Eyes
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are long time friends, but secretly, they are longing for each other... in bed. Sasuke X Sakura MUCH LEMON One shot


Friendly Sex

By: Lii

"There really is nothing to do on an island far off the coast of Japan. It's always hot, and sticky, and sweaty here. Tropical places really suck," Sakura said in disgust. She adjusted her backpack on her shoulders. Sasuke looked over at her since he was about a head and a half taller than her, he looked over her head and down at her chest. "Sasuke?" Sakura asked him since he didn't comment.

Sasuke blushed and looked away immediately. "Hell yeah, I have sweat stains and we've been out here for almost five minutes," he said as he took out his cell phone, "It's a hundred and one degrees here," he said and wiped some sweat off of his forehead. He looked back down at Sakura's plentiful cleavage. He blushed a little and noticed that his rocket was starting to poke up. He held his hands over it in worry that Sakura would notice.

"Let's go over to your house today. My mom is on a cruise with your parents so we should have the house to our selves. Oh wait, Itachi moved out right?" Sakura asked and blushed for some unknown reason but Sasuke noticed.

"Okay sure. What are you blushing for? Did you like Itachi?" Sasuke asked getting a little aggravated that the girl that he liked likes his brother.

"Aa! No, it's just nothing," she said and turned the other way. The two best friends opened the front gate to the Uchiha mansion walked in. It was very beautiful and looked similar to a Japanese dojo. They walked in the door and Sasuke took both of their bags and brought it up to their room and set up everything while Sakura was in the kitchen (woman's job XD) making tea. When she finished, she walked up the many stairs with the platter of tea in her hands.

When she walked into Sasuke's room, he looked up from writing something. She placed the tea on the mini table that they were doing their homework at. Sasuke smiled at her and took a sip of the tea and looked at Sakura with a happy expression. "It's really good!" he said and drank more.

Sakura smiled at him started her homework too. It wasn't five minutes till they both screamed in frustration. "THE WEATHER IS TOO HOT!" the two screamed in rage. Sasuke and Sakura then went on a hunt around the house to collect all of the electric fans that there were. Sakura came back to the room first with four and Sasuke came back with seven.

Sakura looked at him weird, but it was his house so he must have known where the lot of them was. They plugged them in and pointed them at their selves and they sighed in content. They ended up finishing their homework in less than half an hour flat.

Sasuke took off his shirt and threw it onto the bed. Sakura blushed and got up. She, being the organized person she was, started to clean up Sasuke's stuff off the floor. Not that she knew, Sasuke right then was getting a huge boner from watching Sakura bend over. When she bent towards him, he saw the very top of her nipple and the better of her breasts. When she bent away from him, he saw her nice and ample bottom.

She stopped picking up his stuff and cleaning and looked over at Sasuke. She was surprised that he was already looking at her. Sasuke had already gotten up and was lying on the bed. She blushed and sat on the bed. He was lying on his bed vertically and Sakura laid her head on his chest. She found it very hard and uncomfortable so she turned over. She placed her breasts on his chest and Sasuke grunted. Sakura didn't know that she was secretly turning him on. She decided to trace Sasuke's muscles.

"You know, I think that you're hot," said Sakura with a large blush on her face. Sasuke smirked at that.

"You know, I think that you're sexy," Sasuke said still smirking. "If you put your boobs on me and touch my stomach any more, you're going to make me horny."

Sakura blushed and stopped. But then she continued. "What if I don't want to, Sasuke?" she asked sexily. Sasuke smirked.

"It really doesn't matter then, because I'm already horny," he said and sat up. Sakura sat up too. They were both leaning on the bed vertically. Sasuke leaned in closer to Sakura's face and she leaned in too. They kissed each other passionately. Sasuke leaned in some more and eventually pushed her over. He was now on top of her and the two were still kissing. Sasuke licked her lips and she opened her mouth to allow Sasuke's tongue in. Their tongues intertwined with each other and fought for dominance. Sasuke's won however, his tongue continued to lick every inch of her mouth.

They broke apart of each other abruptly and looked at each other in the eyes. They then both dove in to continue their kiss. '_This kiss is irresistible_,' they both thought at the same time.

Sasuke's hand roamed from Sakura's cheek to her neck, to her shoulder. From that point, he gripped Sakura's tank top and pulled it down her arms and pulled it over her butt. Sakura broke the kiss and looked at Sasuke. "Do you want this?" Sakura asked Sasuke in the eyes.

He looked down and smirked as he shook his head. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this. I want it so bad," he said truthfully. Sakura blushed and agreed. Sasuke blushed too as he started to pull her bra straps down her shoulders. He did it ever so slowly though, as if to savor the view. He dropped the bra under her large breasts and he just started at them.

Sakura blushed. "What are you staring for?" Sakura asked, agitated. Sasuke smirked.

"You're very eager," he said with a smirk and sighed at her breasts. "They're so much bigger than before," he said and smiled as he gripped one double D sized breast and held it in his hand. He massaged it and rubbed his thumb over her nipple. Sakura moaned out loud and that turned Sasuke on even more. His penis was even more erect now.

He then lowered his head and put one of the breasts in his mouth. Sakura moaned even louder this time. Sasuke licked it and sucked on it. Sakura tried to keep her moans in, but few of them came out.

Sasuke stopped and he unbuttoned Sakura's pants and pulled them down to her ankles. He looked at her underwear. "You're so wet, Sa Ku Ra…" Sasuke said sexily.

Sakura blushed, as Sasuke was about to pull down Sakura's underwear when she stopped him by touching his chest. He looked up from what he was doing. Sakura pushed him over on the bed. She sat on his legs and unzipped Sasuke's tan shorts. She pulled down his boxers and out popped his ever so hard penis. Sakura looked at it in surprise. "Gosh, you've gotten so big Sasuke-kun," she said naughtily at him with a smirk and he blushed and gulped.

"Are you going to put it in your mouth?" he asked. Sakura this time gulped.

"Yep," she said with determined eyes. She held it in her hands and started rubbing it as she lowered her head to it and closed her eyes. Not to her surprise, the whole thing didn't fit in her mouth. She blushed as she tried to put more of it in but ended up almost choking herself. She then decided not to do that.

She started out licking the top of it as if it were a delicious lollipop and Sasuke grunted. She then took it to another level. She licked the length of it up and down. Sasuke grunted and moaned uncontrollably. She then put most of it in her mouth and bobbed her head up and down sucking on the throbbing disco stick.

"A-ah," Sasuke moaned, "I'm going to cum," he said and Sakura continued to suck on it. Sasuke moaned and grunted. Then it all came out of his penis and in Sakura's mouth and all over her face. Sasuke smirked, thinking that he liked the way that she looked. He wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her down on him to share a kiss. All the while, he advanced and somehow got on top of her. He put his leg in between her legs and she moaned for more.

"S-Sasuke…" she said when he put his mouth nears her core. She blushed and made little noises. He looked up from what he was doing to look at Sakura. She didn't notice him looking at her, like usual, and Sasuke thought to himself. '_She is so beautiful in the strangest of situations_,' he thought as her chest was heaving up and down trying to calm her breathing.

Sasuke got up and leaned over her to kiss her. He pushed his wet and hot tongue through her lips and she allowed it. All the while, Sasuke's fingers lingered down Sakura's body and down to her core. He teased it a while by brushing over it with his fingers, but then he jammed his forefinger into her and she screamed in ecstasy in the middle of the kiss. With Sasuke's free hand, he cupped her cheek and pulled it back to his face.

He pumped his finger in and out of her as juicy liquids rushed out and eventually added another finger. Sasuke after a while lifted up his fingers and looked at the wet whitish liquid. He smirked and licked it. "You taste good, Sakura-chan," he said sadistically. He put his face in her crotch again and licked her all up until there was barely any. He then placed his dick in the entrance of Sakura's body.

She looked at him and became panicky. "A-ah Sasuke! That's not going to fit in me!" she said frightened. The length was incredible for a fifteen-year-old boy. She was fearful that it would hurt like no other pain that she had ever had before.

Sasuke smirked. "I think that you can handle it," he said and pushed it in. It was barely in, but Sakura was whimpering and fearing what was going into her.

"Wait!" she stopped him before he could push it all the way in.

"Look, I know that you are scared, but-"

"We need protection," she said quickly, cutting off Sasuke. He smacked his forehead with his hand and got off of he bed. He walked over to the other side of the room. He slid open a drawer that held his boxers and socks. He pulled five out.

"Which one?" he asked with a smirk as he walked over to me. There was a purple one, a red one, an orange one, a blue one, and a yellow one.

"Blue," she said with a smile because she knew that blue was his favourite colour. He smiled as he walked back and put the rest back. He then came back to the bed and quickly pulled the large condom over his large dick. She blushed as he kept on fumbling it in his hands. Sakura gently took the condom from Sasuke and placed it over his erect member. She quickly rolled it over the big thing and she was surprised that the whole thing fitted.

"Now… let the fun begin," said Sasuke as he smirked at Sakura and she had a frightened face on. The way that he said that to her made him sound like a sick pervert. He positioned it again and with the help of Sakura's cum, it was perfectly lubricated. Sasuke pushed it in all the way and Sakura screamed out in surprise.

Sasuke smirked at how easy he thought that it was. The only hard part was that Sakura was so small; it was hard to move it. Sakura moaned and screamed in bliss and lust. "Sasuke!" she yelled and that only turned him on more.

"You're so tight, Sakura-chan," said Sasuke with a perverted grin. Sakura screamed his name again and it made him so hot. "Yell my name more, yell it," he said as he plunged into her quickly and Sakura screamed.

"SASUKE! HARDER!" she screamed louder. Sasuke smirked. "Gladly," he said quietly as he slammed into her making her large breasts bounce up and down. "A… AH! …Faster!" she yelled more. "Harder!"

Sasuke was totally in beast mode now. Everything seemed as if it were in slow motion. Sakura's breasts bounced up and down slowly, and she threw her head back slowly to moan. He smiled also in slow motion. This day by far the best day of his life. A quick flashback from earlier flooded into his head.

**Flashback: 2 hours ago.**

Sakura and I were standing behind the school building like any other day. No one ever goes back there. It was after school anyway. We were sitting against the wall drinking this sort of lemonade soda. However, it was really good. I looked over at Sakura. She took a big sip of the drink. She lifted it down from her face. "Ahhhh," she said refreshingly. She noticed me looking at her and she turned to me.

"Sakura," I started and she cocked her head to the side. "How… how do you feel about me?" I asked her and she blushed.

"Like… how do I feel about you as a friend… or are you asking me if I like you?" she asked and looked down at the cement beneath her.

"Which ever one you prefer," I said with a smirk. Secretly, behind my back, I had my fingers crossed in hope that she would say that she likes me.

However, stubbornly, Sakura scoffed. "I like you as a friend and nothing more," she said and stuck her nose up and looked away with a blush on her face. My face completely fell.

"I knew that you were shy and prideful, but are you telling the truth?" I asked. She looked at my sad face and hers dropped as well.

"Err," she started to say, "I like you, but like a brother," she said, but by looking at her face, a two year old could tell that she was hiding something. I smirked.

"So are you saying that you like Naruto better than me?" I asked and she blushed. A long time ago, around sixth grade, Sakura liked a boy called Naruto. He is loud and annoying, but really handsome, kind, and sweet. I'm not sure, but some bitch started spreading rumors about her liking him, and don't get me wrong, it was true, but Naruto didn't believe them. He thought that Karin was just blowing smoke out her ass to try to make fun of Sakura and get Naruto to notice her more, and yeah, that was her plan, but he didn't know that it was actually true. And now, Sakura sits in tenth grade, but keeps her feelings in.

"E-EH?" she asked. "NO! That's old school! That was true a year ago… but recently, I've been liking someone else, he's in our class" she said and blushed as she looked up at the sky. Millions of thoughts were running through my head at that moment.

'_Could it be Kiba? He flirts with her sometimes…'_

'_Could it be Neji? Nah, it couldn't be, I told him to stay away from her,'_

'_Shikamaru… that bastard-it has to be him. No wait, he's not even in our class,'_

Yet the horrible thing was that there were more boys at our school than girls. Girls were almost like an endangered species around here. The only thing now a-days that were coming out of women were boys.

'_Juugo! It must be him! Every time that I look at him, he'll be looking at Sakura, but then again, he doesn't talk…'_

'_If not Juugo… then… LEE? NO WAY! IT CAN'T BE! PLEASE NO! No way… no way, she hates him for always asking her out… though yet again… no.'_

'_Okay, I've narrowed down the choices. It's Gaara, Kiba, Shino, or… me? Well… she didn't say that she didn't like me, but didn't exactly say that she likes me… I guess that that means that I still stand a chance!_' I thought in my mind happily and excitedly.

'_Wait… why do I care? Do I actually like her? She's my best friend though_…' he thought to himself. '_What if I'm not good enough for her?_' he asked himself.

"HELLO! EARTH TO SASUKE!" Sakura yelled and snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Huh? What?" I asked.

"Let's go home, I'm tired, and I want to get the homework over with so that we can hang out late tonight and tomorrow morning," she said with a bright smile on her face.

"O-Okay," I said and blushed

Back to current time

Sasuke blushed remembering almost asking her out, but back to the situation at hand. Sasuke was currently fucking his best friend.

Sasuke thrust into her harder than ever and she gave an ecstatic moan. "SASUKE!" she yelled in pure bliss.

They went on like that for almost another fifteen minutes. They were eventually tired of it.

Sasuke lay down next to Sakura. She looked at him and gave him a tired smile. "I just want you to know," Sasuke started to say.

"I love you," she said and passed out.

Sasuke just lay there, thinking about what she had just said. "She… that girl, that irresistible and sexy girl, I love her so much," he said and smirked as he too fell asleep.

The next morning

The next morning they woke up in each other's arms. Sasuke awoke first. He looked at Sakura. She had never seemed so beautiful to him before. Her breasts were exposed and her nipples were hard from the coldness in the room. During the day, it can get to be as hot as a hundred degrees, but at night, it can get to at least forty-five degrees.

Sasuke blushed remembering last night's events. Out loud, he cheered. "Yes! I did it!" he said and Sakura right next to him smirked.

"It wasn't that good," she said without opening her eyes and Sasuke's face turned blue.

"I-it wasn't?" he asked sadly as if he felt that he was turning to stone… and then sand… and then being blow away by the wind.

"No, it was amazing," she said and opened her eyes this time. She looked up into his black onyx eyes and smiled. She leaned up and Sasuke leaned down. They kissed each other with a mutual longing feeling.

"I love you, and always have," said Sasuke as he blushed, but at the same time smirked.

"Same here, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said.

"So… you'll be my girlfriend?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course," said Sakura. "So how did you enjoy your first time?" she asked.

"It was awesome," Sasuke had said, "what about you?" he asked this time.

"Well… remember that time that I was locked in the storage room with Gaara?" she said and looked down blushing. Sasuke's mouth dropped. She looked back up at him and laughed. "Just kidding!" she yelled happily and Sasuke pulled her into a hug. "We only kissed a little," she said as she closed her eyes and started to rest on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke's eyes twitched with anger. "He is so going to get it," Sasuke said pissed off and Sakura smiled on the other side of him. She had no idea that now he was going to hold a grudge against him for that.

**I hope that you all liked that you perverts ;)**

But since you are brave enuff to read porn… RAMEN FOR EVERYONE!!!!!!!!

**Enjoy!**

**Please review and favourite by the way. This is my first story and I feel self-conscious. **

**By the way, this whole account will be dedicated to hentai and such. So don't worry. There will **_**defiantly**_** be more.**


End file.
